the_wars_to_comefandomcom-20200214-history
3-Life or Death
Mercedes and Lucien prepare for something. Ronald gets a new suggestion. Moatin's Crowning has more surprises. Aaron makes an announcement and Maysie gets into trouble. Fabien's problems get worse and worse. Kayleb is located. ---- FIRST PART 1. INT. – THE WOMEN’S TALKING BUILDING Mercedes is sitting on a chair with women around her. She crossed her arms and is ready to listen to her citizen’s stories. They’re all very honored that she is here. MERCEDES Told you already, just relax. I’m going to visit you oftener. Just continue your stories. I’m very interested. She makes that smirk. They finally relax more. WOMAN #1 And then he told me “Go and buy some condoms, woman.” And I was like “No, sorry, I can’t! We need a child!”. MERCEDES What a douche. Mercedes rolls her eyes. Mercedes always wanted to feel like a normal woman with superpowers. She likes being above everyone, but she kind of misses her normal life. Suddenly, a man enters the building. He knows he is not welcome here. He shouldn’t be here. A MAN Kill the bitch! The one sitting next to the Goddess! The woman, sitting next to Mercedes jumps from scare. She kneels to Mercedes and begs her to save her. THE WOMAN NEXT TO MERCEDES Please, goddess, save me, Mercedes! I beg you! Please! I don’t wanna die! Again, suddenly, an army of men after that one leader enter the building. Mercedes looks angry. Suddenly, her hand is on fire, but she doesn’t get hurt. MERCEDES You, the men, are the reason… 2. Mercedes throws fireballs at the men. MERCEDES(CONT’D) Why…the women… Mercedes makes fireballs to rain from the building. MERCEDES(CONT’D) Need a place to come here, just… (screaming) So they can feel safe! After these words, Mercedes uses her ultimate magic. That’s the weapon “Laguna Blade”. MERCEDES (screaming) Laguna Blade! The air around Mercedes becomes so hot that her hands create a white, lightning foe that kills the men instantly. A moment later, Mercedes puts her hands in the air, just so she can make it rain. This time, normal raindrops, so the men are left “full”. THE WOMAN NEXT TO MERCEDES Thank you, goddess, I’ll do anything for you! Mercedes smiles. She sits again next to the women there, with the corpses in the background. MERCEDES You’re welcome. I’m planning soon all of you to rise and shine. You shouldn’t be just house slaves. Now, continue. WOMAN #2 My husband forces me to…you know… every night.-- Mercedes interrupts her. MERCEDES Kill him. 3. The women laugh. WOMAN #3 Nice one, Goddess. A group of children with a teacher enter the building. They pass the corpses, they don’t care about them. They run to Mercedes. They are screaming “Goddess! Goddess!” and they are smiling. Mercedes laughs and smiles too. MERCEDES (smiling) Look how happy and innocent they are! They arrive to Mercedes. They’re right next to her now, they hug her. All of them. The teacher smiles too. A TEACHER (smiling) They wanted to come here. THE CHILDREN Goddess! Goddess! The teacher comes close near Mercedes. MERCEDES (to the teacher) You can come oftener here. It’s not a crime. It’s a place where you can rest. The teacher is afraid she can’t. THE TEACHER I’m sorry, but I have too much work at the schools...I just don’t have any time. MERCEDES (while hugging the children) Oh...I’ll do something about that. 4. MERCEDES(CONT’D) (while hugging the children) I promise. We can lower the number of subjects at school. We can give you a rest. The teacher smiles. THE TEACHER That will be...great! Mercedes laughs. She is happy to see that everyone likes her. But suddenly, her head hurts. She stands up. MERCEDES I love you too, children, but I’ll be right back! Trust me. She goes to the bathroom. INT. – THE WOMEN’S TALKING BUILDING BATHROOM – DAY Suddenly, an image appears in front of her. It’s Lucien. It’s like 3D movie, but with messages. MERCEDES What’s going on? LUCIEN Our daughters will arrive soon. MERCEDES Really? When? LUCIEN Tonight. And we have to be ready. MERCEDES Holy crap! I have to be ready. I’m leaving this building right now. Bye. LUCIEN See you. Mercedes leaves the bathroom and goes to the Women’s room just so she can tell them she needs to go right now. 5. INT. – THE WOMEN’S TALKING BUILDING – DAY Mercedes appears again. This time, she informs the women that she has to go. MERCEDES I have to go. I’m sorry, but that’s because soon you will meet the princesses of this kingdom. The others smile. WOMAN #2 Okay, goddess! See you around, right? Mercedes smiles. MERCEDES Right. INT. – THE TERRACE IN THE CASTLE – ZHAUCVER – DAY Elena and Joseph are still kissing. After a while, Joseph takes off his clothes and starts kissing Elena even better. '-AFTER ONE HOUR-' INT. – ELENA’S ROOM IN THE CASTLE – ZHAUCVER – DAY Elena is preparing to meet her children. She’s putting on her best dress. Joseph knocks at the door. ELENA (not looking at him) Come in! Joseph enters. He sees Elena. JOSEPH You look...great. Elena smiles. ELENA Thanks. But we have to go. We have to see our children. 6. Joseph rolls eyes. JOSEPH Oh, I forgot. They’re okay, I guess. I called Anneliese. She is still traveling with Clark. For Kayleb, I don’t know. I haven’t heard him or seen him in a while. I hope he’s okay. ELENA Oh my god. Let’s go out, they should be there. It’s the day. JOSEPH Okay, let’s go. Joseph gives a hand to Elena. She takes it, then they both exit the room and go out. EXT. – THE CASTLE YARD – DAY Joseph and Elena are walking. The citizens greet them. CITIZEN Queen Elena! King Joseph! Elena waves at them. They enter the King’s Place. INT. – THE KING’S PLACE – DAY The King’s Place is a smaller room, where only the king belongs to be. Even though it’s made for Joseph, Elena enters too. They’re surprised when they see nothing. At this moment, Anneliese and Kayleb should’ve been there. Okay, Joseph understands why Anneliese isn’t, but both Joseph and Elena don’t understand why Kayleb isn’t there. ELENA Where are our children... EXT. – VARUS’ HOUSE – DAY Elena and Joseph walk in VARUS’ house. VARUS, 40, is the spy of Zhaucver. He always knows where anyone is. 7. Elena and Joseph don’t look very happy. Not at all. VARUS (not looking at them) What can I help you with, queen and king of Zhaucver? ELENA We want to use your magical birds. Varus shows them one of his white birds that are caged in his house. VARUS No magical, no special, your grace. It’s all in the way you treat them. Same as your title. Elena looks at Joseph, annoyed. He looks at her and tries to tell her “Don’t worry. Be calm a little more.” JOSEPH Whatever. A moment of silence. Varus doesn’t know what Elena and Joseph want. Varus breaks that silence. VARUS What leads you here? He turns around. VARUS(CONT’D) Sit. It’s alright. Varus takes three cups and fills them with tea. He gives them to the king and to the queen. Varus then sits on the table. Elena and Joseph slowly follow him and sit there too. Varus takes one of the cups and drinks tea from it. VARUS(CONT’D) Should I get more biscuits? Elena moves her head, so she can say “no”, but Joseph moves his head a way, so it can say “yes”. Varus is surprised, but also a bit confused. 8. VARUS Uhm...I think I’ll go and get some for my king. If my queen doesn’t want, I won’t get for her. Varus stands up. He goes to get some biscuits. After a minute, he’s ready. He puts them on the table, in a new dish. Varus comes and sits down, opposite the queen – Elena and the king – Joseph. ELENA We came, so we can ask you about something. Varus looks interested. ELENA(CONT’D) Something important. Varus takes a bite from the biscuit, then drinks some tea and talks. VARUS What is it? If you want more cookies, it’s free for you, my queen. Elena smiles this time. ELENA No, no, this time, it’s about my son... Varus wonders who it is. He makes the “who is it” face. VARUS Was it Coney? Coney Kimberley? Joseph is annoyed. He shouts. JOSEPH (shouting) Kayleb! 9. VARUS Oh, I’m sorry, right. So, what’s the matter? ELENA We’ve been thinking that you could send one of your birds to him. We don’t know where he is. Varus giggles. VARUS So you think that a bird is smarter than you, do you? Joseph hits the table, the cups break. JOSEPH Do it, or I swear to the God of Life that I’ll get your head on a stick! Varus looks a bit terrified, but not that much. VARUS Wow, relax, okay. I’m going. Varus leaves the room, so he can free one of his birds, give a pen and paper to the king and the queen, so they can write a letter to their son – Kayleb. Joseph is calmer now. Elena looks at him and she is thinking “What are you doing?” and he is thinking “Relax, Elena, it’s okay”. INT. – VARUS’ ROOM – DAY Varus takes a pen and paper, also a cage of a bird with a bird in it. VARUS Bitches. He walks out of the room. INT. – VARUS’ HOUSE – DAY Varus comes into the room. He gives Elena and Joseph a pen with paper and puts the cage of a bird with a bird in it on the table. 10. Elena takes the pen. ELENA Thank you. She starts writing. Joseph watches. Varus crosses his hands and waits. ELENA(CONT’D)(V.O.) Dear son, we, your mother and father, Elena and Joseph Kimberley, are waiting for you to come, so we can start our crowning. Anneliese is traveling. We know she’s safe. But we don’t know anything about you. Why? Where are you? We want to see you. Even talking to you will be enough. I don’t care in the God of Life what it will cost, but you have to come. You have to finish your deal. To become the prince of Zhaucver. You’re our only son. We need you here. We need someone to follow your father’s steps. We need a second man hand here. Where are you? We’re worried about you. Call us, Kayleb! Please, call us. Write to us. As I already said, whatever you want. Just don’t leave us alone with the thought of you being dead or lost. Please. With Love, Elena and Joseph Kimberley. Varus looks at the letter. It’s ready. VARUS Are you ready now? Let’s see what I can do... Varus breathes heavily. Elena looks at Joseph and Joseph looks at her back with the “trust me” look, this time. 11. Varus takes a rope, frees the bird and attaches the message to the bird’s foot. He tries to attach it harder, so it doesn’t fall while the bird is flying. It’s ready. He now stands up and walks out of the room, so he can exit his house. Elena and Joseph follow him, slowly. EXT. – OUTSIDE OF VARUS’ HOUSE – DAY Varus is holding the bird, now out of the cage. He tells the bird something before letting her fly. VARUS (quietly, but convincing) Vora. Elena looks confused. She wonders what is he saying. She turns to Joseph. ELENA (to Joseph) What is he saying? Joseph doesn’t turn to her, but answers her anyways. JOSEPH Fly. Vora. Varus frees the bird from his hands. It starts flying to the sky. FADE OUT INT. – SOLOMAN’S CELL – NIGHT Soloman is sleeping on the ground, but this time not with Leona – she has left. No one knows where she is. He’s alone now. He’s sleepy, but he wakes up slowly. It’s all dark and cold and he’s not with the warmest clothes in the world. SOLOMAN (sleepy) Leona...? Soloman looks around. She’s nowhere to be seen. 12. Soloman is confused, because she isn’t here. He thinks there’s no way she’s in a bad place or something, she just left. He stands up to make sure Leona isn’t still here and his thoughts are true – she isn’t. He’s alone now. He lies down on the ground again. He doesn’t know what to do, so he starts singing. SOLOMAN (quietly, sleepy, singing) O-o-oh, snowflake...Tell me... If there’s life...Somewhere else... He realizes that he looks crazy, so he stops. He takes a deep breath, then closes his eyes. There’s not even fire, so it’s full darkness. He’s very bored. There’s nothing to do here. He’s about to sleep again. He just closes his eyes, but he hears noise. He, suddenly stands up again. He’s scared what it can be, so he takes off his blouse and grabs the hidden knife in his blouse, that’s for fatal days. That’s how he’s going to survive one day. That’s at least what he is thinking. Suddenly, a man comes with a torch with fire. That man is – surprisingly, Ronald. Soloman is, in fact, surprised. He wonders what Ronald is doing here. He isn’t very sure. Ronald is finally in front of Soloman’s cell. Soloman tries to open the door, but he realizes he is still locked. Ronald hasn’t opened the door yet. Ronald starts laughing. Soloman wonders why. RONALD (laughing) Get out there, young man. After these words, Ronald hands Soloman a key. Soloman catches it, it is a bit awkward. 13. Soloman tries to open the door and he successes. The door is unlocked. Soloman opens the door, but still stays in his cell. Ronald wonders why. RONALD(CONT’D) I said, get out. Soloman finally gets what Ronald is trying to say. He thinks it’s really weird, but he gets out of the cell. INT. – THE DUNGEON’S DARK HALLWAY – NIGHT Ronald and Soloman are walking and talking about why Ronald let Soloman out. SOLOMAN So, why did you let me out? Ronald doesn’t even look at Soloman. He just answers him. RONALD You need to train for the trial of these traitors. They keep walking through the dungeon, but without looking at each other. SOLOMAN Why do you even give a present to these motherfuckers if you hate them so much? RONALD Oh, boy, I already told you. As long as I’m the king of Winterflard, everyone deserves protection or justice. No matter how clear it is that these people are the worst since Shania Tattersall. Soloman looks interested, but he is wondering why Ronald thinks that mysterious girl Shania Tattersall is the worst. INT. – THE TATTERSALL KINGDOM – NIGHT Fabien’s sitting on a couch. He’s drinking wine from a bottle. 14. He’s clearly sad and mad at something. No one knows why. Shania appears. She’s in a thrilling, short red dress and touches him on the shoulder. She whispers him something. SHANIA (whispering) Having a bad day? It’s night now. Let’s have some fun. Fabien throws the drink away. The bottle, that is made of glass, breaks and there’s wine in the entire room, on the walls. Shania just watches it, but she doesn’t really care about it. Shania keeps seducing him. She puts her hair from her left side to her right side. Fabien looks interested and he finally smiles. Shania’s hands go down and down through Fabien’s body. SHANIA(CONT’D) See? I knew you will like it. Shania’s hands reach Fabien’s crotch. She takes off his trousers. Fabien likes it. He just starts moaning. FABIEN Oh, yes, baby. Suddenly, she cuts his shirt on two pieces. She runs to him and jumps at him. She takes off her dress and they start kissing. Only moans are heard. ON THE SCREEN – NEXT DAY INT. – THE TATTERSALL KINGDOM’S STAIRS – NEXT DAY Feerah and Pawell are holding hands and going up the stairs. They are very happy. Feerah is giggling. 15. Feerah and Pawell enter Fabien’s room. INT. – THE TATTERSALL KINGDOM – NEXT DAY Since it’s the next day, Fabien is now okay and there’s no proof that he and Shania had sex, even though they did. Fabien sees them. FABIEN Feerah. Pawell. Feerah and Pawell smile. PAWELL Ser Tattersall. FABIEN Not a Ser, a king. Feerah rolls her eyes. FEERAH Whatever. I wanna say it. Dad... A moment of silence. FEERAH(CONT’D) Me and Pawell are dating! Fabien facepalms. He doesn’t know what to say. FABIEN Pawell, can we talk for a sec? In another room. PAWELL Sure. Pawell and Fabien exit the room. Now, only Feerah and Shania are in the room. SHANIA So. Feerah wonders what’s in Shania’s crazy mind. 16. FEERAH So? Shania smiles, but more like she mocks Feerah. SHANIA What’s your problem with me? Why don’t you like me, daughter? Feerah looks annoyed. FEERAH I already told you. No matter how hard you try to be my mother, you’ll never be! Shania understands what’s the problem, so she comes near Feerah. SHANIA Listen up, Feerah, if you want me to be rude, I will. Last night, I got Eiffel-Towered by the head of the Akadenna army and your dad, so you can stop ruining my plans and be nice for a second. Just like I am. Moments of silence. SHANIA(CONT’D) Also, your dad has a huge dick. Shania smiles at Feerah. Feerah looks angry at Shania. INT. – THE TATTERSALL KINGDOM’S BATHROOM – NEXT DAY Pawell and Fabien are talking. FABIEN You can’t do this. PAWELL Why, dad? Fabien takes a deep breath. 17. FABIEN She is your...third cousin. Pawell laughs. PAWELL I’m in love with her. Also, incest counts only to second cousin. Now, leave me alone and let me enjoy. Pawell exits the bathroom. Fabien stays there. Pawell doesn’t know that Feerah is his sister, not his third cousin. EXT. – THE DUNGEON’S DARK HALLWAY – NIGHT Soloman and Ronald continue walking. SOLOMAN Who is Shania Tattersall? Never heard of her before. RONALD Shania Tattersall is the queen of Akadenna and she is manipulating Fabien Tattersall – the king. Our goal is to kill her and take Fabien as a captive. Soloman is surprised to see that big plans from Ronald. SOLOMAN That’s a...Game of Thrones. Ronald hits Soloman’s shoulder. RONALD A real game of thrones. Now, go and train. EXT. – THE WINTERFLARD FIGHTING AREA – DAY Soloman is fighting a soldier. The soldier attacks Soloman. He runs straight into Soloman. Soloman dodges it hard, then stabs the soldier with a scream of pain. Another soldier comes, running into Soloman. 18. This entire time, Ronald and Kayle are watching from a table, near the area. The second soldier pushes Soloman to the ground. The second soldier has a knife instead of a sword. He tries to stab Soloman right on his face. Soloman screams in pain, but then kicks the second soldier in the manhood. A third soldier comes running. He punches Soloman. He holds his hands, while the second soldier holds Soloman’s feet. A fourth soldier comes and this time with a ... chainsaw, trying to cut Soloman in two. Since the second soldier’s hurt in the manhood, he’s weaker, so when Soloman kicks him again – he falls on the ground. He kicks the chainsaw away too, then punches the third slave with his head, after he stands up. Now that only the fourth slave’s on the area, it’s easier for Soloman. He picks up his sword, but then a fifth soldier comes. The fifth slave pushes Soloman to the ground from the first time they try. They stab Soloman in the shoulder, but that doesn’t stop him from fighting. He punches the fourth slave with the hand that’s not hurt and the fourth slave falls on the ground. He stabs the fourth slave with his hand. Now, with only the fifth slave left, this time for real, it’s easier for him to fight, so he just cuts off his head with his sword. Soloman, hurt, but alive, stands up and picks up his sword. 19. The audience – Ronald and Kayle clap. Ronald commands his army of slaves something. RONALD Now take him back to the dungeon. Soloman looks confused and surprised. SOLOMAN Wait, what? The army of slaves take Soloman and drag him to the dungeon. SOLOMAN(CONT’D) (screaming) No, no, no! Soloman is dragged back to the dungeon. At the table, Kayle and Ronald discuss the chances of Soloman being the prince of Winterflard. RONALD What do you think about him? Is he worthy to actually be the Prince of Winterflard? The husband of our daughter? Kayle drinks her coffee. KAYLE I think yes. Leona, our daughter, loves him, also, he’s fighting like a beast. You should like him. Ronald shakes his head. RONALD No, woman. No. I don’t like him. I don’t think anyone is worthy for our daughter. KAYLE See? That’s the problem. Some Of the men there – they are. 20. RONALD Soon, I’ll get him killed. Soon... INT. – THE WINTERFLARD THRONE ROOM – AFTER ONE HOUR Ronald is sitting on his throne. Suddenly, someone arrives there. That’s Christiano. He kneels in front of his king. CHRISTIANO Your grace... RONALD What do you want, slave? CHRISTIANO I wanted to see you, so... I have an offer. RONALD Stand up. Christiano stands up. CHRISTIANO I want to be your adviser. Ronald gives him that evil, but “deep-in-thoughts” look. PART TWO INT. – MAYSIE AND BILL’S BEDROOM – NIGHT It’s night time in Wisvale. Maysie and Bill are in bed and their mother – Candice comes in. CANDICE Good night, children. MAYSIE BILL Good night, mom. Good night, mom. Candice is about to leave, but Bill stops her. He tells her to wait. 21. BILL Mom, wait! Candice stops. She turns around to see Maysie and Bill. CANDICE What is it? BILL Will you tell me a story about Riven? MAYSIE Clire. Candice takes a deep breath, then sits next to her children on a chair between the two beds. CANDICE Once upon a time...There was a woman who gave birth to five children. Their names were Ahri Clire, Myler Clire, Janel Clire, Maysie Clire and Bill Clire. Bill looks amazed. BILL That’s like us! Maysie rolls her eyes. MAYSIE That is us! CANDICE But there was a sixth child. It’s father wasn’t the man called Aaron Clire. It was by an unknown man... Even your mother can’t remember the name of the man. But she grew up in a different city, with very different friends and...everything was different. Candice closes her eyes, because she is about to cry. 22. CANDICE(CONT’D) One time, she went to a battle. She got lost on a city, with just a sword. She didn’t have anything else. There’s no way she survived that, but...I want to see her. At least one more time. INT. – JOHN’S BEDROOM – YAGOH – MORNING John and Alesha are sleeping. John is hugging Alesha. They’re cuddling but after a minute, she wakes up. She stands up, fixes her hair, while John is still sleeping. Then, she kisses him and wakes him up. ALESHA Wake up, sweetheart. John moans, but then he wakes up. Slowly, he puts on his clothes and then tells Alesha something. JOHN I’m gonna be late. I’m gonna go and meet my brothers, okay? I’m not really hungry, so cook just for you. He hugs her, then kisses her slowly. JOHN(CONT’D) I love you to the sunlight and back! Bye! Alesha smiles. John leaves the room. EXT. – THE QUEEN MOTHER’S ROOM – NOON - YAGOH Katelyn and Peter are sitting and drinking coffee. This time, Katelyn carefully listens to Peter, as it may be useful for her. The birds are flying around them, it’s all happy around them. The sun is shining bright. 23. PETER So if he invites some singers into the city, it might be good for the city, but definitely not good when the other kingdoms hear about it. KATELYN And if they see it... PETER The only way to see it is to come here. And if they come here, they’ll probably attack it. KATELYN We should do something. PETER Got it. KATELYN What is it? PETER We should attack them first. PETER smiles evil. INT. – THE BROTHERS MEETING ROOM – AFTERNOON – YAGOH John enters the room. JOHN Hello, brothers. Sorry I’m a bit late. Kayden and Jeremy are sitting there. They welcome him with wine. KAYDEN Hello, brother. JEREMY Nice to meet you. John sits down and smiles. They are ready to discuss what’s going to happen with John’s kingdom... PART THREE 24. INT. – THE CLIRE MANSION – NEXT MORNING – WISVALE The Clires are on the table again. Aaron, Ahri, Myler, Janel, Maysie and Bill are sitting on the table and Candice is serving them their food. CANDICE: Chicken for today. After she serves them, she sits next to Aaron too. They’re eating and no one is saying a word. BILL: Mom, that story about Riven yesterday was amazing! Aaron hits the table, then looks at Candice. His look tells her “Why did you do that?” and she looks at him with the “Sorry, I had to. They can’t live a lie.”. MYLER: I see you have favorite children, mom. Janel smiles and laughs. JANEL: What are you talking about? We are all her children. BILL: Except Riven, right? Ahri rolls her eyes. AHRI: Please, stop talking about that. That’s none of your business. Aaron hits the table again. AARON: Children, ladies. I have an important announcement to make. He stands up. AHRI: What is it, dad? Aaron smiles. AARON: I’m going to go to Zhaucver. I made a deal with the Queen and the King of Zhaucver – Joseph and Elena Kimberley. We’re going to rule together, make and train a big army, then rule the Seven Kingdoms and make it one Kingdom – Zhaucvale. Myler doesn’t care at all. He’s quiet and isn’t even looking at his father. 25. MYLER(quietly): Is that supposed to be some kind of a name between Zhaucver and Wisvale? Candice sarcasm-smiles at Myler. CANDICE: Exactly, Myler. MAYSIE: Dad, I wanna go with you? Aaron thinks about that for a second, then laughs. AARON(laughing): No, Maysie, you can’t come with me. You’re just a little girl.— Maysie interrupts him. MAYSIE: I’m not just a little girl. I want to be a soldier. Moments of silence. Maysie’s words were awkward, but misunderstood. MAYSIE(CONT’D): A girl...Soldier. Another moment of silence. Aaron is kind of touched by Maysie’s asking, but not enough. AARON(screaming): No. Everyone turns to him. AARON: I said no. Maysie’s bored now. She continues eating and doesn’t say a word. EXT. – THE PARKING – WISVALE – DAY Aaron puts his baggage in the backseat of the Wisvale’s Special Car for a King. He turns around to Candice and kisses her. Candice smiles. CANDICE(about to cry): I’m going to miss you so much... Aaron touches Candice on her cheek. Then he smiles. AARON: Me too... 26. Aaron turns around to Ahri and kisses her on the cheek, handshakes with Myler, kisses Janel on the cheek and pulls Bill’s ear. Candice is wondering why Maysie isn’t here. CANDICE: Hey, where is Maysie? AHRI: I don’t know. She seemed mad. Leave her alone, it’s okay. Candice understands. Aaron gets in the car. AARON: Bye! The car starts moving. Candice notices something. CANDICE(screaming): Oh, New Gods! *Oh, New Gods = Oh My God! What Candice noticed was that... Maysie snuck into Aaron’s car. She was trying to hide, but Candice saw her. Candice was wordless. PART FOUR INT. – THE REMMINGTON’S PYRAMID – MOATIN – LATE AFTERNOON The Remmingtons are still partying. Women are dancing on the table. Groves and Julien are watching them. JULIEN(screaming): Best day of my life! INT. – THE PYRAMID’S TERRACE – MOATIN – LATE AFTERNOON Scarlet and Eddie are there. They’re talking. SCARLET: I’m really sad that you have to leave. Eddie smiles and comforts her. EDDIE: Don’t worry. I’ll be back. SCARLET: Really? Eddie shakes his head. EDDIE: Really. Scarlet smiles. 27. EDDIE: Now, I have to go, sweetheart. Goodbye... Scarlet lets him go. Hard, but she lets him go. SCARLET: Goodbye, grandfather... INT. – THE REMMINGTON’S PYRAMID – MOATIN – LATE AFTERNOON While Jenna, Groves and Julien are partying, that unknown slave comes again. It’s name is Joan. Jenna recognizes him. She’s annoyed. Groves realizes their “connection” and wonders what’s happening. JOAN: Your Grace... -- JENNA: I need you to leave. It’s only for invited guests. JOAN: I know, your Grace, but something really bad’s going to happen. Jenna rolls her eyes. JENNA: Go to sleep. Go somewhere. It’s going to be okay. There’s nothing to worry about. Trust me. JOAN: But your Grace... Julien stands up. JULIEN: Enough with the nonsense. Soldiers, take him and execute him.— JENNA: No, son, no!— JULIEN: Too late, I’m the prince now! Yeah! The soldiers capture Joan and send him to the dungeon for some days before he’s being executed. INT. – THE REMMINGTON’S PYRAMID – MOATIN – NIGHT The Remmingtons are drinking now. The music’s still playing, when suddenly someone enters the room. A man in a black costume enters. Jenna doesn’t know what is it. 28. Scarlet enters the room too. Moment of silence. No one knows what’s going to happen next. Until the man in black picks up a knife and tries to attack Scarlet. He jumps over her and screams. He tries to stab her in the heart. But he misses. She dodges the attacks. Everyone’s in panic now. Everyone’s screaming. Groves picks up his sword too and stabs the man in black. The blood’s everywhere, but Scarlet is safe. The most important thing. Again, this time army of one hundred men enter the pyramid and try to attack everyone they see. Scarlet runs to her family. SOLDIER #1(screaming): Protect your Queen! The King, the Prince and the Princess! The Remmington soldiers circle Jenna, Groves, Julien and Scarlet, so they can protect them. The army of men in black realize they can’t kill the Remmingtons, so they are going to kill everyone else. Jenna realizes the baby – Zehan Remmington is left near the table. She screams. She runs to take her baby, but men in black attack her. They hold her hands and the second man in black tries to chop her head off. The Remmington Soldiers save Jenna and then get the baby and give it to her. Jenna’s safe now. Almost no people left. Just Jenna, Groves, Julien, Scarlet, the Remmington Soldiers, the men in black and some slaves. A man in black runs to the slaves and kills them all. The men in black smile to the Remmingtons, then leave. Jenna notices that the Remmington Soldiers stand still. 29. JENNA(screaming): Why are you standing still!? Take them! The Remmington Soldiers start running. EXT. – MOUNTAIN – DAY Kayleb and his friends continue their mission. They walk on a mountain and talk. KAYLEB: Our mission is to figure out where we are. When we do, we are going to be okay. We’ll find the closest city and then go to my home – Zhaucver. They stop near a forest. It’s nice, it has a river near it and it has birds near it, to kill and eat. KAYLEB(CONT’D): We’re gonna stop here, okay? Cen smiles: Okay. EXT. – MOUNTAIN – NIGHT Everyone is sleeping. Suddenly, someone appears behind Cen. With a knife. He’s ready to stab him, and after he’s preparing himself, he stabs Cen. CEN(screaming from pain): OOOH! Cen wakes up everyone, he’s dead. This killer is one of the Forest’s Men. Many of the Forest’s Men appear too and kill Kayleb’s other friends the exact same way. They stab them. They are ready to stab Kayleb too and... They do. They stab Kayleb, but not that heavily into the heart. Kayleb survives. Then, Kayleb’s in another forest and he lays down. EXT. – SNOWY MOUNTAIN – NEXT DAY When Kayleb wakes up, he realizes he’s surrounded by snow. 30. He doesn’t know what’s going on. He sleeps again. When he wakes up, again, he sees a plate. On the plate, there’s a sentence... What was written on the plate is – “WELCOME TO WINTERFLARD! 10KM!”